


Hellverse Part 2

by DeseraBlackhart



Series: Broken Brain [2]
Category: Hell Scenarios
Genre: Community: freeversefic, Escape, Hell, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeseraBlackhart/pseuds/DeseraBlackhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2! Of the Hellverse series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellverse Part 2

There was a door now, a plasti-glass door. Shifting shadows flowed past its scratched and murky surface. Sometimes those shadows would press in to the door, darkening the already dim room.Those shadows frightened the woman in the cell. Even a glimpse of movement near the door would send her into a frenzy of movement, scrambling back like a grab. Her chest would heave so violently at times that it was a wonder that her heart did not carve a bloody pathway to escape. Her terror continued even as the forms moved from her limited view, her eyes would continue to dart around wildly and arms would jerk and twist trying to curl herself into a shrinking mass.  
  
The shadows that pressed against the door for more than a few moments scared her the most. Hiccuping whimpers would fill the chamber and bounce back at her, mocking her weakness and fright. Her conscious mind was not aware of the disgust that filled her mind when it heard the whimpers stab back at her. Subconsciously though, there was another being, one that could not stand those noises, one that wanted to tear itself from the grotesque puppet that it was sown into. The days that her fright overwhelmed her she would momentarily slump onto the floor, a pale lump of flesh something would start to stir within her. The whimpering noises would abruptly stop and her demeanor changed.

She would rake her long stringy hair back from her face and smile. That smile was all teeth with her tong flicking out occasionally to lick her bottom lip, a hungry action. Always after she did this she would snap her teeth, the loud click filling her head. Biting the air as if she could grab hold of the shadows that tormented her so. The consuming fear was always there, hidden away deep within her eyes. Compacted and obvious to any trained eye, the fear of a wild animal with nowhere to go.

* * *  
A clanking sound filled the cell and the no light shown through the door. Something was blocking it. The sounds grew and changed every few moments; first it would be a snick and a scrap then something would grate against another part of the door and the process repeated itself. Four beeps drifted softly into the dark room and the door swung open.

The woman was of course pressed against the far wall, as far away from the door as she could. Never before could she remember the door opening as wide as it was now. Ragged breathes tore their way from her throat and she started to shake her head back and forth. No no no no no no no, what did it want from her?

A soft murmur reached her ears and she tensed, unbelieving. Had she really just heard that beast utter a sound, was it truly alive? Shuddering she squeezed her eyes shut and whipped her head against the wall behind her. Small "whooomps" were heard as her skull smashed into thick carpeted walls. A rush of sounds flooded her from outside the door and then a quiet shuffling towards the door and a few departing sounds.

"...same as you..I am.....promise..same..you"

Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes bulged. She clawed at her throat trying to force air in with wasted efforts. Red welts rose and some bled; the skin torn in raw skid marks. Loosing energy she dropped her hands then fisted them in preparation. Seconds later she pounded her fists into her chest and neck, wheezing pitifully with tears trickling down her blood filled face. As the edges of the world blurred and blacked there was the sounds of clanking near the door again and something brushed her arm.

She floated in dimension of peace and solitude. No sounds crowded her mind and muddled her brain. Suddenly pain shot across her eyes and light pierced her eyelids cruelly.

* * *

The emptiness in her eyes grew as the days went on, a twisted cold smile stretching a sharp wound into a blank face. The shudders and flinching transformed into clenching hands and twitching leg muscles. No longer was she terrified of the dark shadows haunting the doorway, they were flesh and blood, same as her. They could, and would bleed, black rivets through torn, dead flesh. The screams they would make as their skin, no longer pristine, ripped into gaping, jagged wounds pouring with blood; veins severed and hanging out of the doorway to death.

Her throat grates out a dusty sound, low and heavy, a weight upon shoulders. Laughter. No longer was there true meaning to that sound. It was a simple game she played with those that roamed outside.

She walked up to the door and punched it making the glass shiver and vibrate against her fist. Staring blankly through the glass she changed her expression to one of contempt, laying her forehead against the glass she slowly tilted her head until her mouth rested flush against the door. Laughing, she slid down the door and then sticking out her tongue she glided upwards, hands pressed against the walls on either side, eyes closed and throat vibrating with moans. Once she got back to the top she backed away and wiping her mouth, laughed at the expressions of the pale colored shapes outside the door. Oh what fun it was to get a rise out of them.

She winked and dragged her hands down her body, groping lewdly at her own breasts and then stopping at the edge of her shirt, the one that it took a few weeks of "good behavior" to obtain. Curling her fingers under the edge she pulled her shirt up and stopped underneath her breasts then walked back to the door and kicked it to get the attention of the dead-weights outside. Once their attention was focused on her she slid the shirt higher up, inch by slow inch then pressed herself, shirtless against the door. Nipples hardening against the cold she trailed her hands down her neck and then slammed her hands against the door and leaned her head back momentarily only to lift it up again as she pressed harder against the door.

She could see the lewd stares of some of the shapes, others she saw with devices floating around their bodies, soft cadences coming from the devices. She knew her time was up, slipped her shirt back on and arranged her face into one of fright and watery pleading. A rhythmic thumping sounded next to the door and the light was momentarily blocked out as the locked were undone and the owner of the thumping came into the room.

"Have you came to help me?" she sniffled "They stare at me so, and it's frightening.."

The one that entered looks at her and sighs, "Yet, you are the one that profanes herself to those on duty, if you are getting stares full of heat and lustful want, whose fault is that?"

A choked cry came from her mouth as she stumbled closer to the dark shape near the doorway, "B-But I know that...th-that.." she stops and smiles , "they are not the only ones that stare so." Taking a few more steps she grabs the shadowy blob and pulls forward, bringing it closer and yanks around trying to find the upper pockets. The form that she had grabbed pulls at her arms and tries to fling her away. Too late do they realize that she had managed to find the pen that everyone had.

Dropping to the floor she tackled the thinner area of the shadow and felt with satisfaction their weight drop to the floor with her. Removing the pens' cap with her teeth, she gripped the rest tightly and shoved the gleaming point into the soft flesh and critical tendons in the back of the knee of the person in front of her. Blood spurted from the edges of the wound and the hot liquid painted her face in spots, she could here the pop as tendons strained and broke like guitar strings, and the flesh squelched in the loudest manner. A shrill scream rose in the air and the woman snickered, second woman she had stabbed, they always broke so fast, their minds so fragile. Digging the pen deeper she heard the screams rise higher in pitch, this one had a set of lungs on her alright.

"Aren't you going to call security to come sedate me?" she asked "Don't you want to live?" Pulling herself up to her knees she looked at the pen sticking straight up, quivering and with each movement more blood streamed out, no longer in a projectile fashion. "Be ready, it's coming out now." she said as she wrapped her hand around the pen. Pulling, she heard the woman cry out and then relax, panting and crying on the floor. "Disgusting, but I'll let you live, if I were to get caught with another body hanging over my head we all know where I would go next, now don't we?"" She scoffed and kicked at the body on the floor once she had stood up.

Sighing she wiped the blood off of her face with disappointment and stripped the other woman of her I.D.

"See ya."


End file.
